


Acceptance

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, General au, Implied Blowjobs, Light Body Dysmorphia, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack, Omegaverse, Self-Worth Issues, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Long-time no-see some omega!Jack fun! :DJack let Rhys knock him up, but the changes his physique have gone through have left Handsome Jack feelingnotvery handsome.Rhys thoroughly disagrees :)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic went one way and then the other and then Rhys took over and WELP here we are xD Prepare for sweetness and fluff and all that good stuff! bahahah :D (also nice to see everyone in the borderlands fandom again how we hangin' kiddos?)

“And just _where. Are_. _The targets?!”_ Jack growled into his echo device, pausing with screwdriver in hand at the shock baton he had laid out in bits and pieces on his desk. His attention was divided between the delicate machinery and the call. Jack’s brow twitched as he set the screwdriver down, a snarl starting to lift his lip.

Rhys grinned as he watched the omega CEO’s demeanor shift as the older man’s attention was now completely focused on the voice of the head science officer reporting in from down on Pandora. Any second now, Jack was going to threaten to come down there _himself_ , and Rhys waited for it with interest, grinning to himself in picturing the gravid omega CEO waddling down there with fury in his eyes and a gun in his hand. It shouldn’t be such an attractive idea, but Rhys _loved_ it. 

He liked watching Jack work, and just because they were mated and bonded now didn’t mean his hero-worship was any less diminished. The fact that the older man was pleasantly plump with the stringbean alpha’s pup was hardly a deterrent for his rage at the incompetence on the other end of the call, and the younger man knew the job would either get done correctly, or Jack would take matters into his _own_ hands. And with the way the older man’s moods swung with whatever influx of hormones from the day, it would be a very messy affair indeed.

Rhys supposed that that should concern him-- that his violent mate wouldn’t let a little thing like _pregnancy_ stop him from potentially strangling someone- but Jack was overprotective of his own belly more than even Rhys was, and the lithe alpha was only turned on by the omega CEO’s threats as Jack’s voice lost its patience.

“ _No_ , I _don’t_ give a crap about the planet’s stupid ecosystem-- _Do you have_ any _idea what those genetically-enhanced skags_ cost _?!_ ”

Jack put the screwdriver down, took off the glasses he’d been wearing for the work he’d been doing, and leaned back in his big yellow chair to twirl the lenses by the temple tips a moment. He then abandoned them to the desk to rest his hand on his belly, petting it absentmindedly while he calmly spoke violence into the phone. No doubt soothing their pup that tended to be more active with Jack’s violent moods.

Rhys bit his lip from where he’d been observing Jack from the office couch, a desire rising in him to place his own hands on the omega CEO’s belly, feel their pup energized by Jack’s own mood; to scent his angry mate to calm him from what would soon be a _personalized_ murder if things down on Pandora went any worse; to drag his nose up the older man’s throat to indulge in his altered scent: _pregnant_ angry omega. It was the _best_.

Rhys only felt a _little_ bad to be so aroused over how dangerous his mate still was, Jack acting like nothing about him had changed, gun strapped to his thigh even if his gait was now more or less a waddle that Rhys _loved_ but knew better than mentioning. Jack was… _sensitive_ to the way his body was changing, and though Rhys was absolutely in _love_ with the older man and all the ways he grew with their pup, he could _feel_ how wound up Jack was.

Rhys swore the older man was going to give him whiplash with how fast his moods changed-- even _before_ they had a pup on the way- and now the feelings from the omega CEO were only amplified. It was a balancing act Rhys was used to: enjoying the way the older man’s anatomy changed without _specifically_ mentioning Jack’s endotype.

The younger man considered himself pretty observant of when Jack might be in a mood, but maybe he just picked up on it more as some sort of alpha-instinct to better serve his pregnant mate. He didn’t know for certain, and he supposed it didn’t matter in the end. Jack was… a lot more demonstrative in what he was feeling lately, anyways, bond or no bond. And the threat the older man growled into the comm was motivation enough for Rhys to go to the older man, imagining Jack would welcome his hands on him as much as Rhys was itching to touch his mate; maybe get him off to take the edge off.

Rhys stood from the couch, a grin he couldn’t entirely suppress as his movement momentarily caught Jack’s eye, but the omega CEO turned right back to business at hand, purposely ignoring him. “You’ve got _loaders_ to deal with the acid, numb nuts. ...Just who is paying who here? ...Yeah look, that was funny, but--”

Jack looked up as Rhys was approaching his desk, the gorgeous young alpha spouting a smirk that Jack knew all too well. Instead of grinning though, the omega CEO frowned, but he didn’t deter Rhys as he gently touched Jack’s shoulder before drawing fingertips down the older man’s arm in what was a _clear_ attempt at seduction. When Rhys got to his knees next to Jack’s chair, flesh hand on his thigh, the older man’s brows furrowed even if he’d gotten his attention. “I’m working, baby.”

“I _know_.” Rhys could hear the confusion of the voice on the comm as Jack returned his attention there, jealously pouting as Jack’s gaze on him was removed to yell at the idiot on the call again. Rhys insinuated himself between Jack’s legs, moving his big yellow chair just slightly back while Jack watched him but didn’t stop him. Rhys moved flesh and cybernetic hands both over his mate’s belly as he sat before him on his knees, something inside of him thrilling and spiking with an emotion he knew all too well as he pet over where their pup grew. 

Rhys turned his gaze back up to Jack, noticing he’d gotten the older man’s attention once more, and smirked before nuzzling his belly and drawing his hands over his sides, down to his hips, and attempted to maneuver between the gravid omega’s form and his chair to squeeze his ass. 

Jack raised a brow and smirked before speaking into the comm with a snarl, something about the idiot on the other end needing to do his job or he’d _regret_ it, and then he ended the call before tossing the device back on his desk. 

The grin on Rhys’ face was completely unrepentant as he’d succeeded in getting the omega CEO’s undivided attention, and Jack gave him a look like he wasn’t entirely interested, but appreciated the thought and the touches to his belly all the same.

“Really, Rhysie? I’m seven months in with your leggy-ass pup and at _work_ makin’ dough for this family, and you wanna _bang_?”

The grin on Rhys’ face was something he would never apologize for, rubbing his face into Jack’s belly with pleasure for the words, half-groaning, half-murmuring a thick affirmative. He liked it when Jack talked like this; liked when he acknowledged he was carrying Rhys’ pup. Their _family_. Was it weird for it to be a turn-on? Rhys wasn’t sure, and he also didn’t care. Any alpha would be damn lucky to be in his place and he knew it. “Yes. _Hell_ yes, Jack. I love watching you work.” He looked up at the older man then, mouth and nose pressed snug into the softness of the material stretched over their offspring as he kind of hugged _and_ groped the omega CEO. Jack looked and smelled _wonderful_ with their kid on him, as vicious as any Stalker with its brood, and it turned Rhys on like crazy. “What do you say to a blowjob, handsome?”

“Rhysie, what part about being bigger than Elpis didn’t you understand? I’m huge and _busy_.”

Rhys could hear the things Jack was saying beneath it all: he didn’t _like_ the changes to his body, a constant reminder of his endotype. He felt unattractive-- _him,_ Handsome _Jack_ \- successfully running an empire and growing a pup and not understanding just how attractive that really was to the alpha between his legs. His tone was testy, and Rhys could feel a sudden dip in Jack’s mood where there’d been the thrum of bloodlust bordering on arousal before. He might’ve been interested, but self-image was a hell of a thing. Jack’s large palm pat at his belly pointedly, as if the matter was closed. 

Jack _liked_ the idea of children, and he also liked the way Rhys would kiss over his belly in the privacy of their bedroom. But Rhys had noticed the way Jack’s admiring-looks at his own posters had taken on a scornful edge; how he made excuses not to see Tim when the double came for his post-mission reports; how his self-aggrandizing speeches tended to feel a bit forced lately, his hand resting absentmindedly on his swollen belly as if his thoughts were elsewhere during meetings.

Jack liked the idea of creating life as much as he did snuffing it out, but the hit his self-image took when he caught sight of himself in the _mirror_ warred with the idea he’d cultivated through a heavy mix of self-denial and propaganda; Handsome Jack might be an omega, but he had more heart, spirit, and _balls_ than any _alpha_ out there, and he’d proven himself day-in and day-out that his endotype didn’t define him. He conducted himself the same way as any self-important alpha might, and it was easy to forget he _wasn’t_ one when he was already Hyperion’s own king, stalking the halls with the self-appointed authority of a _god_. His ego knew no match.

But there was no denying his endotype even to his subconscious as he grew larger. And while the CEO already loved the pup they were both eager to meet, he hated the way his body reflected his nature, and sometimes that resulted in pushing the younger man away. 

Like he was attempting to do right now.

Rhys raised his head a bit so his chin rested on the omega CEO’s belly, his own expression tempered into something softer as he looked up at the older man with endless affection. “You know I love you like this, right, Jack? Handsome and _dangerous_ and smelling like _us_.” 

Jack snorted but reached a large hand down to cup Rhys’ cheek affectionately, stroking down his jaw with his thumb. “You’re real cute pumpkin, but the king has a kingdom to run. Scoot.”

Rhys pouted at the clear brush-off, especially when Jack toed him out of the way to move closer to his desk. He could scent the interest on the older man-- Jack’s sexual appetite was ravenous and he wasn’t fooling anyone acting otherwise- but the omega CEO stubbornly set back to working on the machinery before him, glasses and screwdriver ready as he ignored his lanky mate.

Rhys stood up, but didn’t go anywhere, stubborn himself as he bent to touch his forehead just above Jack’s ear. “Jack… C’mon… You’ve been working hard all afternoon...” he purred into his ear as the older man resolutely ignored him, cocking his head the other way so Rhys lost contact. It was a dirty tactic the lithe alpha took advantage of, and Rhys stuck his face into the omega CEO’s neck, scenting him and drawing his nose along the skin there before pressing a licking kiss to Jack’s pulse that the older man hummed over. “An orgasm a day keeps the doctor away. _Jack_.”

Jack snorted and turned away from the wires to look at the younger man. Rhys grinned and quickly stole a kiss, his lips landing less than perfectly on the older man’s own, but it got a smirk out of the CEO anyways. “Persistent, huh?”

“When it comes to you? _Yes_ ,” Rhys practically purred, crowding his space properly as Jack brought an arm around the younger man with a sort of comfort Rhys thrilled to. Jack might not be able to pull him into his lap properly anymore, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hold the younger man close. Rhys had a palm on Jack’s belly, the other at the back of the older man’s neck where Rhys’ teeth had left a mark that bonded them as mates. His touch there got a self-satisfied smirk from Jack. No matter how much he railed against his own nature, Jack _loved_ it when Rhys touched him there. Right now was no different.

Rhys gently touched their foreheads together, properly this time so he could also touch Jack’s nose with his own. He gave the older man a smile. “You know I’m _obsessed_ with you, right? You could never _not_ be _perfect_.”

“Hell yeah I am, you creepy little fanboy.” The admonishment was said with warmth and love Rhys could feel through the bond, and Jack kissed him with renewed interest at the younger man’s offer. He hummed at the light moan Rhys gave as he slipped him a teasing amount of tongue, and grinned at the look of clear-arousal on the lithe alpha’s face. “I know that mouth of yours was made for suckin’ dick, buttercup, but I have a meeting in like, ten minutes.”

It might’ve been _meant_ as a half-hearted deterrent, but Rhys was anything but. His hands were touching Jack everywhere he could get away with, taking advantage of the fact that he knew very-well how turned on the older man was, and that a meeting would have zero effect on that. Hell, it might amp things up, even, going by the scent of the omega CEO’s arousal. “Well it’s not like they’re gonna come around to _this_ side of your desk, right Jack?”

Jack’s brows raised, inwardly pleased his pretty mate had a sexual appetite to match his own, and further pleased that he couldn’t be put-off no matter how Jack kept rebuffing him. It suddenly mattered very little how very _large_ Jack was with their pup; Rhys wanted him for _him_ , willing to get on his knees in more than one way for the older man, and it wasn’t like he could easily reach his own dick to do this anyway. _That_ was probably Jack’s least favorite part of this whole omega-pregnancy. “ _Fuck_ , okay, under the desk, sugar. Better make it worth it,” he teased, already sporting the beginnings of a half-chub beneath the expanse of his middle.

Rhys scrambled with way less dignity than he cared, ignoring Jack’s amused chuckles as the lanky alpha urged him to stand up so Rhys could get his pants off. The younger man rubbed his face against his mate’s belly and curled his hands around the back of Jack’s thighs, words spilling from his lips about how good Jack smelled and how he was terrifying sometimes and how it all turned Rhys _on_ , and the omega CEO ran his hand through Rhys’ hair a few times before telling him to get to work. 

Rhys fondled the older man while pressing kisses to his belly while Jack would allow him to expose that part of himself in the office where there were no mirrors. He _loved_ Jack like this: waiting to be serviced by his mate; praising the younger man’s mouth and entwining their fingers together on his thigh; the crass, pleased words that followed words of love as Jack praised Rhys’ skills, the lanky alpha having no trouble despite all Jack’s complaints about being larger than Helios itself.

The words might’ve stopped when the scientists he was expecting for the meeting showed up, but the feelings through their bond kept pouring on through as loud and bold as ever as Rhys teased and pleased him.

Jack didn’t bother telling him the meeting was for a whole _hour_ , and that Rhys would be stuck under there even after Jack finished; his own fault for pursuing the issue so hard. Rhys didn’t even act like he noticed, of course, using the hour to keep his mate satisfied in-between lavishing attention on the older man’s belly. 

The warmth through their bond told him plenty about how that made Jack feel.

All of the scientists survived the meeting with Jack, and the shit-eating grin Rhys gave him once they were gone only disappeared from his face when Jack dragged him up for a leisurely kiss he heartily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing me some good omega!jack T_T That was my whole start in this fandom and it feels goooood to get back to those roots hehe :D Still here and still rhack-trash through and through even if I take ages to put up work now LOLOL i'm a slut for comments, hit me with em if you got em ;D
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/a-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
